Body Swap
by 666akatsuki
Summary: Itachi swaps bodies with a stray ninja. Find out what happens to him. Warning may contain spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto in

Body Swap

By 666bakura

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Naruto except my fanfic and any made up characters.

A/n: Yeah, I know I haven't done anything else to do with my other fanfics but I got bored so I did this one instead. I haven't watched that much of the Naruto series, so I don't know what characters are dead or alive, have appeared, and the demons, so I'm just saying I'm keeping the dead alive and inventing my own characters and plots. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Shadow Uchiha's history (basically I'm filling in the blanks)

Shadow Uchiha was about 2 days older than Itachi Uchiha, and she also looks a lot like him, but she hasn't got the black lines coming down from her eyes like what he has.

Her father was of pure Uchiha blood but her mother was only half Uchiha. She was one of the last of the White Wolf clan of the Fire country. Their Kekkai Genkai was really a werewolf based thing, but they don't need the moon to change. Their 'human form' looks normal except the wolf tail and claws, and their 'wolf form' just looks like a slightly larger version of the grey wolf, they also don't have to use any chakra or any type of energy to switch forms.

Anyway, Shadow lost her parents at a very young age due to battle and was at the mercy of the main Uchiha clan and village; she was beaten almost to death and was seen as an outcast.

It still remains unclear why the clan and village hated her, but because she was part wolf she saw herself as the omega and stayed clear of the others. She trained by herself by watching the ninja academy's students training outside. She had to master her sharingan without help, but she became quite skilled.

(It is the lowest rank in a wolf pack)

At the age of 7 she finally made a friend, which was Itachi himself. Sasuke Uchiha (also the little brother of Itachi) hated Shadow and gave her the evil look every time she went by; Shadow thought it was funny because he screwed up his face so much he looked like a wrinkly old man.

At the age of 9 she left the clan to see the world first hand, she was soon found by a man named Meng who was the leader of a bandit group of ninjas. She thought her future was going to be bright, but it was quite the opposite. She was beaten and forced to kill the prisoners the ninjas caught on missions. Shadow's anger and hatred soon began to show because her method of killing changed from kunai to fang. She ripped out her victim's throat and left them to bleed to death. Soon after her 13th birthday her rage became uncontrollable and she managed to escape her cage and murdered every last one of the bandits. She once again was alone, she wanted to rejoin the Uchiha clan, but it was too late because Itachi had slaughtered the clan.

(A/n: don't know when the Uchiha clan was killed so I just took a random guess)

After that all trace of her disappeared.

A/n: This chapter is just a filler. It's not my best work but I hope you have enjoyed it and will read the other chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Body Swap

By 666bakura

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Naruto except this fanfic and any made up characters.

A/n: This is really the start of the fanfic but I had to make up a flashback to stop confusion. Anyway enjoy (if that is possible). Plus this all takes place before Itachi goes blind (sorry for the spoiler)

Chapter 2: Fire verses Dark

It is Sunday morning and like most people no one wants to wake up, except Kisame because it means breakfast.

Kisame: WAKE UP ITACHI!! IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST!!

Itachi, who is still trying to come to terms with reality, makes no sign of rolling out of bed for his team mate. Kisame in desperateness pulls the covers away and runs out the room before a book or something is hurled at him. Itachi opens one sleepy eye looks around the room then falls asleep again only to be disturbed by Zetsu.

Zetsu: Itachi where did you put the toaster, I can't find it.

Itachi: Have you checked behind the TV?

Zetsu: No, why would it be there?

Itachi: I needed some wires to repair the TV, don't worry the toaster should still work. (Falls asleep)

Zetsu: Ok but you will need to wake up sometime today. (Walks out the room)

Deidara: Over did it last night with the sake did you.

Itachi: Piss off.

Meanwhile

Kakashi is training his students into the ground. Only to be interrupted by Gai and his students.

Gai: Hey Kakashi, Tsunade wants us again, I think it's about a stray ninja that is wondering around the forest of Kohona.

Kakashi: Let me guess she wants us to find it and bring it back or does she want it killed.

Gai: It's a capture mission, but she's putting it up to an B-rank mission for safety.

After getting clearance they set off to track down the mystery Nin.

Back to Itachi

Kisame and a few other brave ninjas finally drag Itachi out of bed and stuff two slices of half burned toast down his throat.

Itachi: Alright now that I'm up what's today's task.

Leader guy: (A/n I don't know what his name is so I'm going to call him Boss) Today's mission is to capture a ninja that might hopefully join us.

Itachi: What's the point in that?

Boss: I would like another ninja.

Kisame: Why?

Boss: Just go capture it.

(A/n ok I'm skipping ahead to the part when the face off begins)

All the ninjas were posed ready to strike the mystery ninja, who was happily drawing in the mud with a stick.

Kakashi's team made the first lunge and was then followed by Gai's team, only to find themselves in a heap in the mud and their target poking them with a stick. It was wearing a straw hat to hide its identity and long black cloak with paw print patterns on it. Itachi made a lunge at the stranger and also landed in the mud; he made another leap, but once again the stranger dodged with ease. Itachi turned to face the ninja; it smiled then walked away. Itachi wasn't about to leave empty handed. He leapt forward and used Fire Ball Jutsu only to be matched with a Black Flame Jutsu, the power of both jutsus caused a blinding flash of chakra and flames to occur knocking both ninjas flying.

A/n: Sorry I rushed the ending but I wanted to get on to the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Body Swap

By 666bakura

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Naruto except my fanfic and any made up characters.

A/n: I have nothing really to say but enjoy.

Chapter 3: The Switch

Itachi wakes up to the sound of Naruto's voice which was a never ending line of 'Wake up' and 'Are you alright'. Then Itachi froze with shock when he realised he was in the Leaf Village hospital and was surrounded by ninjas who knew him well as an enemy and they just stood there like nothing was wrong. Kakashi handed him a glass of water, Itachi glanced at himself in the water, and he looked different.

Itachi turned to Kakashi and whispered: Where's the bathroom?

Kakashi pulled Itachi out of bed and to the girls bathroom. Itachi was puzzled but he went in anyway. He turned to look in the mirror to find he was a girl! He screamed but no one came in to the bathroom to find out why. Kakashi upon hearing the scream was pacing back and forth wondering whether he should go in or not, luckily Sakura came running to find out whether Kakashi had pushed the ninja out the window or put it in the boys bathroom. Sakura ran into the girls bathroom and found the female Itachi passed out on the floor. She began poking it then started shouting out 'Shadow are you ok?'. Itachi opened his eyes and just made up a quick plan to pretend that he really was Shadow, this was one of those golden opportunities that comes once in a life time.

Itachi: How do you know my name?

Sakura: I looked at your passport stupid.

Meanwhile

Kisame: Itachi please wake up!! What am I going to do without you?!

Shadow: Eef off!! I'm trying to sleep.

Kisame: YOU'RE ALIVE!!

(A/n: for the rest of this chapter and the next chapter I will call Itachi Shadow and Shadow Itachi. Italics means the character's thoughts)

Itachi: _Holy dusting! Why is he calling me Itachi? Wait, that ninja, oh crap. I knew I should of listened to uncle Pete, 'Fighting fire with dark fire causes body swaps and the cure is yet unknown'. BUGGER!! Well I hope they can't tell the difference, and I guess I'll have to act like a boy._ (Sits up) Well… uuhh?? Hi?

Kisame: OH MY GOD! YOU CAN'T REMEMBER ME! (Faints with shock)

Itachi: That can't be good; hey you look a bit like a shark.

Kisame: (Recovers after the comment Itachi just made) Well, duh! _This sucks, I'll have to teach Itachi everything all over again. Or do I? _Hey Itachi, do you know you work for me?

Itachi: I'm not that stupid. You listen to me, we're going back to the base thing and getting a cup of tea, then I'll eat the chocolate cake, then we'll find out what has happened to my brain. Ok.

Kisame: _Damn! He still remembers some things, I wonder if he still remembers the way to the base? _Ok then, one thing. We don't have any chocolate cake.

Itachi: WHAT!! (Almost dies from shock) NO CHOCOLATE CAKE!! HOW ON EARTH DO YOU LIVE!!

Kisame: The nearest bakery is in the Leaf Village, I doubt we'll get in unnoticed though.

Itachi: Then we'll have to transform in to women instead.

Kisame: You're kidding.

Itachi: No I'm not. It is a wonderful idea; no one will ever suspect us.

A/n: Please review my fanfics.


	4. Chapter 4

Body Swap

By 666bakura

Disclaimer: I own nothing in or to do with Naruto except (yawns) my fanfic and any made up characters.

A/n: This is the first time I ever wanted to carry on with a story. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4: Pretty Women

Kisame transforms in to a tall, black haired woman, wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans with black trainers. Itachi turns into a tall, white haired woman, wearing a leather biker top with black jeans and black boots. They then start the mission for the chocolate cake.

(A/n: I'll skip to the Leaf Village, I'm sure you don't want to hear about the travel there.)

Itachi: Kisame, I want you to meet me here at 12 midday, ok. I don't care what you do, but just remember to meet me here.

Kisame: Ok. Wait, what should I do if I get asked out?

Itachi: Say no, or tell them to meet you at a diner at 8 o'clock to night but never show up. Ok I'm off. Bye.

Kisame wanders up the street to the shops hoping that no one looks at him or can see through his disguise. First he stops off at the café, and then disappears into the crowds.

Itachi on the over hand was beening stalked by Jiraiya and a half drunk Iruka, the whole time Itachi was becoming red with worry. He finally spots his goal, a bakery shop.

Itachi: CHOCOLATE CAKE ON HALF PRICE!! (Screams like a little four year old in a candy shop)

Jiraiya: _What on earth would some one like her want with chocolate cake? Well it is coming up to Xmas. It could be for a friend. _(A/n: its two days till Christmas in my fanfic)

Iruka: _I woonder iff she'll goo oout wwiif meee?? _ (A/n: translation: I wonder if she will go out for dinner with me?)(Passes out)

Back to Itachi trapped in Shadow's body.

Sakura: Come with me, I'll take you to the best clothes shop in the village.

Ino: No way billboard brow! The shop you go to is for losers. The one I go to is WAY better.

Sakura: BACK OFF INO PIG!! I was the one who captured her!

Ino: No it wasn't. It was Kakashi or Gai.

Shikamaru: This is such a drag, do they ever stop fighting?

Choji: I don't care; just as long I get to eat I'm happy.

Shadow: _Bugger. How on earth am I going to take revenge when I'm surrounded by idiots! I'm bored, _(Shuffles around in pockets, then feels a piece of paper and pulls it out) _a pizza menu, that's just great._

Back to Itachi.

Itachi: _Where on earth did that overgrown fish go?_

Out of the blue walks in Kisame, holding a big bag of goldfish. Itachi, oddly confused by this forgot to keep his transformation jutsu up. Jiraiya, who had been stalking Itachi, was paralyzed with shock, the whole day he'd been stalking a guy, and he had been stalking Itachi. He wanted to run but couldn't. He felt something drip down his back; he turned round slowly expecting his death. It was…….

A/n: Ha Ha!! You have to read the next chapter to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Body Swap

By 666bakura

Disclaimer: I own nothing… I think you get the point so I won't bother typing it this time.

A/n: Hello again, I'm amazed anyone has even bothered to read this chapter, so whoever did gets a gold medal. Anyway enjoy. Please read and review.

Chapter 5: ITS CHRISTMAS!! 

Jiraiya turns round expecting to find his death, but it was something far worse… it … it… it was Iruka. The stuff dripping down Jiraiya's back was in-fact vomit.

Iruka: How'sssss ic gang al pallll, Im fin. Did yeh hearrr there'ssssss a drinkkin' con… (Passes out) (Translation: How's it going old friend, I've been fine. Did you hear, there is a drinking contest.)

Jiraiya: How on earth did you become the shy ninja that everyone refers to when you are in-fact an alcoholic. Was it one of Kakashi's and Anko's mean dares. One groan for no and two groans and a cough for yes.

Iruka weakly groans twice and struggles a cough, then passes into a deep sleep. Jiraiya's attention is then swiftly pulled to a screaming Itachi and a blue-skinned woman who oddly looked like Kisame.

Itachi: Damn it! What the hell is going on, I can't seem to keep control of my chakra. Come on Kisame we'd better get out of here.

Kisame transformed back into himself and hurried after the panicked Itachi (who of course was going the wrong way (A/n: -evil laugh-)). For some strange reason no one took notice of the S-rank criminals running along the roofs like they had just escaped from the mental hospital. Jiraiya wanted to chase after them but Iruka needed his help.

Meanwhile Shadow is going to the ninja Christmas party

Kakashi: Hurry up you guys, if we don't get their quick I won't be able to slip this cheap whisky into the punch.

Sakura: Slow down. We've still got 10 minutes till the party starts.

Naruto: I wonder, hey Sakura do you think Itachi and Kisame will be there? I mean if Orochimaru and his gang are going, they should to.

Sakura: Just because we all set aside our differences during the Christmas season doesn't mean everyone will come.

Naruto grumbles because he wanted to challenge Itachi to a game of twister. Kakashi could only think of beating Gai in the karaoke contest, while Sakura thought of Sasuke trying to play monopoly, she giggles at the thought. Shadow was very silent, if Kisame took the real Shadow to the party he would be able to get his body back.

Back to It and Shark-boy.

Kisame: Come on, it'll be fun. Think of all the food and you could annoy your bratty brother.

Itachi at the thought of flicking someone's ear or tickling them to death over whelmed him. (A/n: or should I call it a she????(Scratches head in confusion)) So IT/he/she said yes. But there was a catch, they didn't have any presents for people. They decided to meet each other at the party after shopping for presents, they sped off in different directions.

A/n: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Body Swap

By 666bakura

Disclaimer: I own nothing ok.

A/n: PLEASE READ & REVIEW I have no one to talk to. Anyway enjoy the fanfic.

Chapter 6: Twister and Karaoke

After finding presents for people, Itachi made his way to the party, he only bought random items for anyone who wanted. Kisame took the easy way out and bought key rings for everyone. They soon found the rest of the Akatsuki and said merry Christmas and sped off to the party.

At the party everyone was crowded round the stage to hear the timetable. The first thing was games.

(A/n: I'm only going to talk about three games they do)

Orochimaru quickly dashed to the twister mat. Kakashi, Tobi, Shadow and Itachi (who was pushed forward by Deidara) joined him. Kimimaro got to spin the board.

Kimimaro: Orochimaru, left hand green. Kakashi, right foot red. Tobi, right hand yellow. Shadow, left foot blue. Itachi, right foot yellow.

After about 2 minutes the five of them were in a tangle of arms and legs, and Itachi had ended up at the bottom. Unfortunately Tobi slipped and they came crashing down. Itachi was crushed alive, everyone burst out laugh at the sight. Itachi began to make squeaking noises, which made everyone roll off him. Itachi scrambled to his feet, he noticed blood on the floor where his face had been, and luckily it was just a nose bleed.

Meanwhile everyone else at the party was watching the people doing the karaoke competition. Zetsu, Lee, Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke were singing.

Zetsu started singing Santa Is Coming To Town,

Lee sang Lonely Christmas,

Gaara sang Frosty The Snowman,

Naruto sang All I Want For Christmas (is my two front teeth)

and Sasuke sang his own song called The Twelve Ways To Kill Your Brother.

The next game people did was a dancing competition and the prize was a bottle top and the chance to punch someone of their choice. Deidara was tossed onto the dance floor by Itachi. He was nervous at first but found enough courage to dance to Barbie Girl by Aqua which was chosen by Orochimaru. Everyone shudder when he started dancing, quite a few were sick with horror. Next up was Asuma and he had to dance to Rabbit by Chas 'n' Dave which was chosen by Ten Ten and he messed up big time.

Next was Gaara who sadly had to dance to 9 to 5 by Dolly Parton which was chosen by Rock Lee, and to everyone's amazement Gaara sang as well. Next was Orochimaru and he danced to Grace Kelly by MIKA which was chosen by Sakura, it suited him quite well. In the end everyone voted for Gaara and he punched Deidara.

A/n: Next Time on Body Swap; Itachi and Shadow fight over…… wait for it….. wait a little longer…. Sorry my dinner is ready be back soon….. wait for it….. MISILETOE!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Body Swap

By 666bakura

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/n: I don't know what to say, I'm out of ideas. Ok. Hi thanks for reading hope you enjoy this chapter and please R&R.

Chapter 7: Kissing under the mistletoe

Shadow was sitting in a corner of the hall staring angrily at Itachi, little did she know that the next event was spin the bottle couple dare.

Gai: Ok everyone can I have your attention please, ok I need everyone to split up into groups of ten and each group needs a bottle.

(A/n: I'm going ignore every other group because they aren't important enough and I'm only going to focus on Itachi and Shadow's group.)

In the same group with Itachi and Shadow were Orochimaru, Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, Anko, Jiraiya and Ino. Ino, being Ino spun the bottle, it pointed to Neji. She spun it again and it pointed to Shino. The rest of the group huddled together to discuss the dare. After 2 minutes they turned round and Anko told them what they had to do.

Anko: You two have to recall an important event in history and if you fail you have to kiss.

Disgusted by this they both began to tell an endless story in history, Shino rattled on about Charles Darwin inventing the Theory of Evolution, and Neji yammered on about the invention of the plane.

Anko spun the bottle and it landed on Orochimaru and Ino. The rest huddled and plotted.

Neji: You each have to attack each other with a pen.

Orochimaru: And the point in that is?

Neji: We couldn't be bothered to think of anything.

After about three minutes of pen fighting, which was ended by Ino after she shoved a green pen up Orochimaru's nose, the bottle was once again spinning. This time it was Itachi and Sasuke. The group huddled and told then what to do.

Jiraiya: You two have to guess my favourite food, you get one chance, and if you fail you two have to hug.

Itachi shouted out cookies while Sasuke said chocolate.

Jiraiya: You fail!

The others began to chuckle, Sasuke felt ashamed at the thought of hugging the person he hated most, but Itachi (not being the real Itachi) didn't mind. He opened his arms to hug the upset brother, Sasuke hugged, but wasn't happy about it. Once again the bottle spun, it landed on Itachi and Shadow. Again the others huddle together. Sasuke got to tell the dare, and he had an evil grin on his face.

Sasuke: You two have to kiss.

Both Itachi and Shadow went into shock after hearing those words. Itachi protested against this.

Itachi: There is no way I am kissing her! Nothing you do can make me kiss her!

Anko and Shikamaru pushed Itachi and Shadow together and dashed away quickly, Ino came prancing over with something in her hand. Itachi gasped as Ino held up mistletoe between him and Shadow. He was trapped. Both of them stared into each others eyes, and as fast as lightening they had a quick peck.

Jiraiya: You have to kiss not peck, and it has to last at least 10 seconds.

Itachi's face was suddenly rammed by Shadow's face, causing yet another nose bleed. Both of them stomped angrily away from each other. Unfortunately Itachi sneezed as he passed by Anko, covering her in blood and snot.

A/n: Thanks for reading. Please review. Ok watch out for the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Body Swap**

By 666bakura

And 

42sasuke

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this fanfiction.

A/n: I'm back with my new friend 42sasuke. She isn't part of fanfiction but I gave her a nickname anyway. Please read and review. Enjoy the story.

Chapter 8: Zetsu and the Turkey

(42sasuke/n: I shall take over the world in 7 days!)

(A/n: Leave the keyboard ALONE!)

(42sasuke/n: NEVER!! –evil laugh-)

(A/n: 'twitch twitch' I'M THE EVIL ONE AROUND HERE!! GOT THAT!!)

(42sasuke/n: (pathetic voice) ok)

Gai: Once again can I have everyone's attention please. Dinner is now being served. Ten per table please. Wine will be served to those over 16. Punch will be served to those under 16.

People above 16: HORRAY!!

Those under 16: NNOO!!!

The members of the Akatsuki and Shadow quickly nabbed the first table in sight. Once seated they received some soup and stale rolls. Itachi felt a bit nervous because he didn't know any of the Akatsuki members except Kisame. Deidara kept a watchful eye on Shadow, unfortunately because he was watching Shadow he didn't realise he had dipped his hair into his soup turning it green.

Kakuzu: So what's your name little lady?

Shadow: My name is Shadow.

Kakuzu: What things do you like? (Carefully takes Shadow's wallet)

Shadow: _Rats! What would the real Shadow say? _Uuuhh… I like… _THINK!_ BOOKS! Yeah, I like to read.

Itachi: _Come on, keep the dice rolling._

Kakuzu: Really. That's real interesting.

Once the soup was finished the main course was set out, but the waiter stupidly placed the turkey in front of a drooling Zetsu.

Akatsuki Leader: Hidan, carve the turkey please.

Hidan: What turkey?

Akatsuki Leader: The one in front of Zet…. oh. (Twitch twitch) ZETSU! YOU (–beep-)!!

Zetsu: What? Why is everyone staring at me like that?

Kakuzu: YOU'RE DEAD YOU IDIOTIC WEED!!

Sasori: ANGRY MOB FORMATION!

Zetsu: AAHHHH!! (Dashes up the Christmas tree for safety)

Kisame: YOU CAN'T STAY UP THERE FOREVER!! (Starts cutting down the tree with his sword)

Tobi: Tobi's a good boy.

Shadow: GOOD GOING TOBI! YES, RUIN THE MOMENT WHY DON'T YA!!

Tobi: but… but… Tobi is a good boy. (Runs off crying)

Kakashi: QUIT CHOPPING DOWN THE CHRISTMAS TREE! IT TOOK ME 5 HOURS TO DECORATE IT!

Sakura: 5 hours?

Kakashi: Ok, I took a 3 hour break to read Come, Come Paradise, but I didn't leave the hall for 5 hours.

Deidara: Well it is nice to know that, but Zetsu is about to be killed, so if you don't mind… I'M GOING TO BLOW UP THE TREE WITH A CLAY DUCK!! MMUUAHHAHAH!!

Kakashi: NNOOOO!! NOT A DUCK!! ANYTHING BUT A DUCK!!

BANG!!

A/n: Ok I know this chapter is on the short side, but I didn't know how else to end it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Body Swap**

By 666bakura

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Naruto, yada yada, ect.

A/n: It's finally the summer holidays and already I'm bored stiff and desperate for homework (Its something do). (Thump!!)(Hits head on table). Well I guess I can finish the chapters for all my fanfics now. Anyway, please read and review. At last I know the leader's name (I think??).

Chapter 9: All I Want For Christmas Is A Packet Of Malteasers

After a massive clean up, due to the explosion caused by Deidara's clay duck thing, people started opening presents that hadn't been destroyed. Itachi's first present was from Sasuke, it was a threatening Christmas card and a t-shirt with target points on it. The next was from Orochimaru, it was a monopoly set with hand made figures of the Akatsuki as playing pieces.

Shadow received a box of chocolates from Jiraiya, a packet of Malteasers from Kakashi, clothes from Sakura and Ino, and an empty box of ramen from Naruto. She couldn't help laugh at Itachi who was suddenly mobbed by the Akatsuki, who were dying for their presents from him.

Itachi: One at a time please. AAHH!! KISAME LET GO OF MY ARM!! (Places a bag of presents on the floor and leaps out the way quickly)

Sasori: None of these have names on them.

Itachi: It's a lucky dip this year.

Sasori: Um, Ok.

Itachi: _Idiots!_ I'm going to say hi to Shadow. (Runs off at the speed of light)

Akatsuki Leader (Pein): Did Itachi just say he was going to say hi to his shadow? I got a tea cup. Very interesting, NOT!

Meanwhile at the other side of the hall.

Itachi: Hey, real Itachi.

Shadow: What?

Itachi: What are the names of the members?

Shadow: Why the hell do you mean! Have you already forgotten we've swapped bodies! Switch me right now or I'll kill you!!

Itachi: Of course I know that, but the bad news is that I don't know how.

Shadow: Damn it!! Ok, I'll tell you the names of the members then. The blue dude is Kisame, the blonde is Deidara, the red head is Sasori, the talking plant is Zetsu, the guy hiding in the shadows is the leader, the guy with the scythe is Hidan, the guy raiding people's pockets is Kakuzu and the boy with the mask is Tobi.

Itachi: Uh… ok. I think it might be a wise idea to tell them or something before this gets out of hand. I get the feeling that Kisame is on to me.

Shadow: WHAT!! Are you crazy, Kisame can't tell chocolate pudding from his left shoe!

Itachi: That's not a nice thing to say about your team mate.

Shadow: Fine, but I don't want to be a girl forever.

Both of them wandered over to Pein who was still staring at the tea cup that Itachi got him.

Itachi: Um… leader dude.

Pein: What is it Itachi?

Itachi: Well… um… I'm not Itachi, I'm actually Shadow and well… Shadow is Itachi.

Pein: What. Is this some kind of genjutsu or something?

Shadow: No, some how we managed to swap bodies.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them. Sakura went red with embarrassment, Kisame almost fainted, and Tobi slipped on a bar of soap.

Pein: WHAT THE HELL!! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!

Tobi: Ouch! That hurt.

Deidara: Shut up Tobi!

Pein: You two switch back right now or else!

Shadow: If we could switch back don't you think we would have already?

Itachi: We told you about this because we need your help to reverse this! I don't like being a dude, and my vision is all blurry!

Shadow: And I don't like being a woman because my butt is too big, and this body is covered in scars, and worst of all I have a wolf tail!

Pein: Well there is one way. That is to…

A/n: If you want to find out you'll have read the next chapter. Please read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Body Swap**

By 666bakura

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Naruto.

A/n: I'm starting to get bored of writing this fanfic now. Anyway enjoy.

Chapter 10: My Toast!

Pein: There is only one way we are going to get you back in your original bodies, and that is to confront the writer of this fanfic.

Zetsu: Can we eat it?

Pein: No. Well maybe afterwards.

Meanwhile somewhere in Scotland 666bakura is about to eat some toast until she is suddenly attacked by the butter.

666bakura: What the???

Ok she drops her toast then.

666bakura:NNNOOOOO!!!!!

Upon this happening the Akatsuki and Shadow sneak in through the front door without waking the giant man-eating snail stuck on the door, and made their way through to the living room.

666bakura: I think I'll make some more toast.

Writer: ENOUGH WITH THE TOAST!

Real Itachi: Did you just hear something?

Hidan: Why the fk should I give a s$!t about what screams toast in this house. The story's already fked up anyway!

Real Itachi: Good point.

Back to the kitchen.

666bakura: I swear something's wrong? (Stares at the bread) That's right I forgot to toast it.

Writer: Idiot.

Now to catch up on the progress of the Akatsuki and Shadow.

Kakuzu: Eggs, crisps, chocolate, human souls, tea…

Sasori: What on earth are you reading?

Kakuzu: It's shopping list.

Sasori: What does it need human souls for? (Looks around the room.)

Deidara: Maybe all of this Goth stuff might give us a clue. Hey, it likes to paint, look at all of these pictures.

BANG!

Deidara: Easy come, easy go.

666bakura: What the hell was that? (Walks through to the living room) OH MY GOD! IT'S…IT'S… MONTY PHYTONS FLYING CIRCUS!!

Kakuzu: (coughs) Over here.

666bakura: Oh! And the Akatsuki. Oh help. How could I possibly win? Ah! (Say in a sarcastic manner)

Real Shadow: Please you've got to help us! Please change me and Itachi back!

Real Itachi: Or we'll kill you!

666bakura: But I can't.

Real Itachi: Why not?

666bakura: My toast isn't done yet.

Pein: Can I just point out the obvious?

666bakura: What? Did I forget to put the toaster on or something?

Pein: No. Well if we're talking to you, who's writing the fanfic?

666bakura: Um… Er… I don't know?

Suddenly a voice echoes from upstairs. "It is I, 42sasuke! I'm here for my revenge! HAHAHA!"

666bakura: What revenge?

42sasuke: Revenge for not giving me the last pizza slice!

Real Itachi: (anime eye twitch) This is all about a stupid pizza slice. Alright then, CHANGE US BACK RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!

42sasuke: Ok ok don't hurt me. Wait a minute, where's the laptop I was using?

666bakura: Where did you put it?

42sasuke: I really hate you right now.

666bakura: Why?

42sasuke: Because you're always making stupid remarks! That's why!

666bakura: … Why?

42sasuke: GGGRRR!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

666bakura: Why?

Sasori: Will you both shut up or I'll make you into puppets! If you haven't noticed the fanfic is still going so that means someone is writing it, but whom?

666bakura: I don't know?

Ping!

666bakura: MY TOAST!! To be honest with you I couldn't care less because my toast is ready and that is the most important thing right now.

Hidan: (Grabs scythe) You are going to f king tell us right now or I will kill you!

Yet again a voice echoes from up the stairs. "It is I, Angelic Aibou! So yami, you thought you could escape cleaning the dishes did you?"

666bakura: Not bloody likely. Anyway since you have the computer change Itachi and Shadow back round and send Shadow on a killing spree please.

Angelic Aibou: Okay.

Itachi and Shadow walk into a random wall causing them to switch back into their original bodies blah blah yak yak cheese.

666bakura: It could have been better, never mind because I think it might be a good time to run. AAHH!!

Shadow: GRRR!! KILL ALL HUMANS!! I love playing this game. Anyone want to go do two player? I do love having the sharingan, it helps me cheat.

Everyone in the room does an anime faint.

666bakura: Can I have my laptop back please and who wants toast?

A/n: I didn't know how to end this fanfic, so I devoted it to my friends Angelic Aibou (part of fanfiction) and 42sasuke (not part of fanfiction) because they have helped me through this fanfic. Me and Angelic Aibou and like yin and yang so we call each other yami and hikari.


End file.
